


Feel So Good

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Keith, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dancing, Dogs, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinted Mutual Pining, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mostly Fluff, Pining Keith (Voltron), Roommates, Smitten Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: “Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody,” Lance had sang. “With somebody who loves me!”Keith had laughed, too, and thought it would be very easy to love Lance, and to love holding his hand and dancing to 80s songs every morning.





	

Keith really hadn't meant to end up feeling the way he had. In the beginning it was pretty easy to delude himself into thinking that there was nothing beyond what the little stutters in his pulse meant in the grand scheme of Lance being so _cute_ on a good day, and down right attractive every other day. But as it stood, his minor attraction for his roommate had turned into a full-blown crush.

So, now here Keith was with added complications where they didn't need to be. Namely, trying to rein in all his emotions to keep the newly minted peace and understanding (in Lance and Keith terms, of course) he and Lance had achieved from blowing to pieces.

It had been a very hard for both of them in the beginning because of how much they clashed. Lance had also greatly missed Hunk in those first few months keeping a sizable rift between them for a good while. Lance was so vastly opposite of Keith in so many ways that he couldn’t understand how his brother could rightly recommend that he try being Lance’s roommate after Lance’s best friend, Hunk, moved out to study abroad for a year. 

Lance was loud, nosy, boastful, and always thrumming with so much energy it made Keith physically tired sometimes. Keith was much quieter, and reserved by nature. He didn't need background noise like Lance did.

Added to the fact that Keith had apparently beaten Lance out on some arcade game in senior year of high school which Keith had forgotten and Lance had not, Lance had declared them rivals. If it wasn't competing for top marks in their shared classes, it was who could bring in the most grocery bags in one trip from the back of Lance’s rust bucket hand me down car. Even when they stood side by side brushing their teeth, it was a competition.

But Keith supposed that's how everything began anyway. He stopped brushing off Lance’s childish taunts and started rising to his bait. He had started _paying attention_ to Lance.

He noticed that Lance’s eyes were blue, bright and playful; that Lance always laced his fingers together when he stretched; that Lance had a smile for each friend (warm and soft for Hunk, big and wide and proud for Pidge, and surprisingly shy but genuine for Shiro and Allura. He often wondered if Lance even _had_ a smile just for him); that when he opened his wallet, a picture of his family was the first thing there. Lance also liked to dance and hum when he cooked, skating around on his socks.

Keith had caught himself one morning pausing from going straight to the tea kettle to just watching Lance enthusiastically cooking eggs and bacon to Whitney Houston. A slow smile had worked it's way over his face, sleepy but true, just quietly tapping his foot to Lance trying to hit the notes.

"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody," Lance had belted out, head thrown back. He scrambled the eggs with a hip wiggle. "I wanna feel the heat with somebody!"

When Lance had turned, dramatic as always, a grin had split widely across his face the moment he spotted Keith. He tucked the spatula in the apron Hunk left behind. Then he took Keith by both hands, jostling them around in what should have been a dance, laughing as he sang. He twirled Keith, then let Keith twirl him.

“Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody,” Lance had sang. “With somebody who loves me!”

Keith had laughed, too, and thought it would be very easy to love Lance, and to love holding his hand and dancing to 80s songs every morning.

"I've been in love and lost my senses, spinning through the town," Lance continued, both of them skating in a botched circle in their socks, nearly colliding with the counter. Keith spun him for good measure, proud when it earned him an amused look. "Sooner or later, the fever ends, and I wind up feeling down!"

Lance squawked once, realizing he was forgetting the eggs and rushing to hurriedly turn them before clicking the stove off. Sliding on his socks, he took Keith's hand in his again. Lance flung himself out with expressive flourish, a his fingers resting against his chest as he bounced his eyebrows, earning a laugh from Keith. He pulled Keith in towards him before starting up to dance again as he sang. "I need a man who'll take a chance," He looked pointedly at Keith, a secret smile on his face, "On a love that burns hot enough to last!"

Lance twirled into Keith's embrace, acting as though he were sighing. "So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls...Ohhh I wanna dance with somebody -!" 

Lance with his surprisingly soft hands and silly hip shimmy. Lance who was singing _Greatest Love of All_ as he attempted to recreate Hunk’s banana cinnamon pancakes as Keith poured them both tea. Keith hadn't been able to stop grinning. 

The full weight of his thoughts hadn't caught up to him until he was washing his hair. Keith had fully ceased all functions, frozen in place as the realization hit him.

He liked Lance.

Keith could hear Lance singing in the living room, loud and unabashed. Even with the shower going and the door closed, Keith could hear him clearly.  _"I get so emotional baby,"_ Lance yelled.  _"Every time I think of you!"_

Keith pressed his forehead to the tiles of the shower walls, unsure how to feel.

Keith  _liked_ Lance.

He had also used Lance’s coconut shampoo again.

-

From then on, Keith had become hyper aware of everything that went on between them. Painfully so.

Had Lance always been so deliberate in sitting so close when they watched movies together? Did he always used to brush Keith's hair for him with just his fingers in the mornings, grumbling about how Keith should just buy a hairbrush already? Since when did Lance take over Shiro’s place as most frequent texter in his inbox?

Had Lance always had such a soft and secretive smile for him when they were alone? Small, lopsided and bashful in a way Keith didn't really understand.

Keith felt like he could combust.

He began second guessing a lot of his actions. Keith would sometimes halt midway as he instinctively reached to touch Lance. Or how he now was very aware that he had come to push into Lance's space when Lance annoyed him and needed reprimanding.

Lance would look at him, then, startled as to why Keith seemed so odd so suddenly. But then he would lean in towards him, eyes dipped halfway like there was only Keith at the end of a tunnel.

It made Keith's mouth dry, and his stomach clench. Even his ears seemed to tingle. Keith's hands felt so empty, itching to grab Lance’s own.

 _It's how he is_ , Keith reasoned, stamping down the urge to touch his hand, and the disappointment that welled up in him for not doing so. _He loves physical affection. He loves to flirt._

There are two certainties Keith knows of: Patience yields focus, and Lance will forever overlap his romantic and platonic affections and give poor (not) mullet boys like Keith a heart attack.

-

Lance was studying late at the campus library on Friday. It wasn't a new thing that happened, and a long time ago Keith might have thoroughly enjoyed this chance.

Now, it was what it was. The apartment was quiet and mostly dark save for the kitchen light Keith left on, and the flickering of the tv. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss Lance a little. The other man had become a part of a new normal they had both established.

But Keith also enjoyed the moments he could have completely to himself. An introvert by nature, Keith needed these little moments to feel at peace. He could lay out on the couch with head on his forearm and breathe in deep.

With his feelings going haywire, it was a welcome reprieve.

He had _a lot_ of feelings.

He wasn't sure where anything began or ended. It was like a pair of earphones, tangled and messy and frustrating to undo.

Keith found he didn't want it undone.

Everything from their horrible beginnings, to when Keith had comforted Lance during a terrible bout of homesickness. Then to when Lance had stuck with him playing nurse when Keith caught the flu, to Lance extending an olive branch and the two of them starting over. Till now, with Keith's far too loud feelings. All of it was twisting itself up.

Lance sat at the middle. Keith sat on the outside, unsure of where to tug and how to proceed.

Keith snorted.

Keith ended up turning off the tv halfway through whatever was playing. He rolled over and pressed his nose into the back of the couch, then fell asleep.

-

“Do you want to come in?”

Keith stirred from his spot on the couch. He ran a hand over his face, bleary and confused. His neck hurt. He squinted over where the front door was open, the hall light peeking through the door. He spotted Lance’s skinny frame standing at the doorway.

“You can come in if you want. I'll even make you dinner,” Lance said. “Honestly, I don't mind.”

Keith sat up then, a cold feeling settling in his gut. He couldn't see whoever it was Lance was talking to but the clear affection in his voice was obvious.

Keith hadn't even known Lance was seeing someone. Usually Lance was so forthcoming when he was attracted to someone. He had certainly been obnoxious in their first few months together, going on and on about this guy or that girl and how he was sure it was love at first sight. Keith had been attracted to boys and girls before, but it had never gone past that for him until Lance.

But strangely, Lance had made no mention of anyone for _months_.

Keith swallowed thickly, swinging his legs over so his feet hit the floor. He rested his weight on his knuckles, ready to hurry away quietly and give Lance some privacy with - whomever.

Keith didn't move, though.

“Come on,” Lance called playfully. “You'll totally love it inside!”

Against his better judgement, as he was finally on his feet and about to retreat to his room, Keith called out to Lance.

“...Lance?” Keith said.

Lance looked over his shoulder at him. He squinted in the dim lighting before he settled his gaze on Keith. He smiled; Keith's heart jolted.

“Fall asleep on the couch again, mullet?” Lance joked. “Didn't mean to wake you, sorry.”

Keith laughed a little. “No, its, uh, its fine. What are you doing?”

He motioned quietly in front of him. Keith frowned, confused.

“It's that stray dog I kept telling you about. The scruffy one that looks like has a goatee? I'm trying to get him to come inside!” Lance said. “He's so cute, Keith, we have to keep him.”

Keith’s jaw dropped, then he stumbled over towards Lance, peeking over his shoulder. Sure enough there was the stray dog that had been popping up in the parking lot of their complex. A couple times it had slept under Lance’s rust bucket.

It looked sheepishly up at Keith, tail wagging. He looked at Lance, gently cooing at the dog and waving a piece of bacon in the air to entice it. Keith backed away, a hand covering his face as he groaned.

His heart was going a mile a minute, entire body threatening to overflow from the inside out. If he could spontaneously catch fire, he would welcome it over the urge to jump out of his skin. As if Lance wasn't too much for him on a normal day, he just had to crank it up a notch when puppies were added into the mix. It was downright unfair. Keith's heart was set to ram its way out of his chest and keep on running. Keith groaned in agony louder.

“See? That's what I said!” Lance chirped, mistaking Keith's feelings. “Come on, boy! We won't bite!”

Keith peeked out from behind his fingers, scowling and grumbly.

Lance had managed to convince the dog to not only eat the bacon but wiggle it's way into his arms. Lance rose slowly, holding the dog in his arms like a child. Lance began chattering, commenting that by the flat circle of hair around its neck, it was once someone's pet, and how friendly it was. Lance tickled its tummy, earning a lick.

“How the hell are you so cute,” He said. “It's not fair.”

Lance gaped. “What??”

Keith could feel himself choking, tongue heavy as he tried to backtrack. Lance was grinning instantly, dog jostling in his arms as Lance vibrated excitedly. If Keith didn't know better, he might think Lance looked relieved.

“Lance -”

“Did you -”

“Didn't -”

“Totally said I was -”

“Y-You heard wrong!”

Lance kicked the door shut, letting the dog down as he clasped his hands together, advancing towards Keith. Keith hissed under his breath, face flushing high and bright.

“I don't think I did!” Lance said, excited.

“Yes, yes you did! I didn't mean to say it out loud,” Keith stuttered.

Lance launched himself at Keith, both of them stumbling back as Keith struggled to support them both. Lance pressed his cheek against Keith's, nuzzling too quickly to be comforting and borderline annoying. It made Keith burn bright all the same. Lance spun them around.

“You like me! You have a big gay crush on me!” Lance said.

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith grumbled.  

He briefly pushed at Lance’s shoulders trying to break free and save a little dignity. When Lance’s grip didn’t budge, Keith resigned himself to Lance smooching his face messily just to make Keith squirm and sputter.

“Don't worry, I think you're cute, too” Lance said.

Keith pressed his face into the junction between Lance’s neck and shoulder and admitted defeat.

-

Later, when Lance finally let Keith go, and their new dog was fed, bathed and tucked between them on Lance’s bed, Lance reached over and laced his fingers with Keith's. 

They had talked a long time, talked about Keith's feelings, and Lance’s, and everything in between. Lance confessed he'd like Keith for quite a while, but he'd never been so good at the epiphany thing as Keith had. Keith had confessed his insecurities, having been unsure of how to interpret Lance’s feelings. Lance agreed to be better about voicing them. Keith had, too.

“I can't believe you didn't realize how I obviously had a crush on you,” Lance joked.

Lance stroked the dog's head with his other hand. Keith rolled his eyes, huffing.

“I mean, I was pretty obvious. No flirting, no dates, serenading you with hair era appropriate songs?” Lance added. “But I guess it just went whoosh,” he made a sweeping motion over his head, “like that.”

“Oh my god, Lance, shut up,” Keith sighed, not meaning it. His whole body tingled as Lance ran his thumb over the back of Keith's hand.

Lance grinned, tugging on Keith's hand so he was looking at him. The dog licked the underside of Keith's chin affectionately.

“I’m glad it worked out in the end. Because I have big gay feelings for you, too,” Lance said. “I really, really like you.”

Lance leaned over, lips pursed goofily and trying to fight back a smile. Keith shook his head, put his other hand over the dog's eyes and kissed Lance.

It hadn’t been their first kiss after the impromptu confession, but it had been sweet, and pleasant just the same. Keith's fingers touched the curve of Lance’s jaw. He could feel Lance smiling into their kiss, pressing against him and nipping at the bow of Keith's lip. They shared two smaller pecks, Keith chasing off after Lance who only laughed lightly, red faced and starry-eyed. 

“I really, really like you, too,” Keith replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, I am actually pining Keith pining for Lance. I joke, I joke. I never actually wrote pining Keith, mostly pining Lance so it was pretty fun, and I kinda projected but whatever. I love Lance.
> 
> Written gratuitously to Whitney Houston.
> 
> Lance is bisexual and Keith is bisexual demiromantic when I write them. The dog doesn't have a name because I'm bad at naming but I'm kind of attached to Raleigh Barkette. Also they drink tea in the morning because in my household we don't drink coffee we drink tea in the mornings, sooooo
> 
> Edit: I don't have a beta so a lot of mistakes end up getting through. But I've fixed some, and added some other things. Feel free to point out issues in my works tbh because I don't always catch them.


End file.
